Blue
by FireAndIce123
Summary: The Fire Nation has finally been beaten, Zuko is Fire Lord and all their enemies have been locked away. Sokka's life would have been perfect - if only he hadn't realised that the crazy Princess Azula was supposed to be the love of his life. Soulmate AU.


**This story is written for the 'Avatar: The Last Writer' competition.** **I love soulmate AU's and this is my first try, so I** **'m not sure if this is going to be my official entry.**

 **Just in case:**

 **Team: Fire Nation (join us!)**

 **Round: Two (Hope)**

 **Sort: Themed**

 **Prompt: Soulmate AU (matching numbers)**

 **Words: 3117**

* * *

Aang had done it.

He had succesfully defeated the Fire Lord.

Sokka stared down at the now powerless man in disbelief. Did that mean that the war… the war he had known his entire life, the war that had taken his mother… was over?

Only if Zuko and Katara had managed to defeat Azula. _His little sister was fighting Azula._ Sokka frowned worriedly as unpleasant outcomes teased his mind.

'I'm going to look for Katara,' he said to Aang. He saw that the Avatar wanted to join him, but he couldn't. He had to stay with Ozai until he locked away in prison.

'Tell her… tell her…' Aang said, but he didn't seem to find the right words.

Sokka nodded as he placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. 'I will,' he said, softly squeezing. Aang bit his lip.

'She'll be alright, won't she?' he asked.

'Of course,' Sokka responded. 'You know Katara. Nothing can bring her down.' Sokka tried to smile reassuringly, but he didn't believe his own words.

'Be careful,' Aang said.

'I should tell you that,' Sokka responded, looking at Ozai. It was surreal to think this was the man that had caused the world so much trouble. So much loss. Sokka had hated him his entire life… and now he was defeated. Broken. Unable to be a threat ever again.

Sokka hurried towards the palace, hoping to find his sister there. He had to take a few detours, but eventually, he recognized Zuko and Katara.

Sokka ran towards them, relieve flowing through his body. 'Katara!' he yelled. His sister turned around – but she was not smiling.

Sokka did notice it, but seeing as she didn't seem physically hurt, it didn't stop him from hugging her. 'You're O.K.'

'I'm fine,' Katara said, but her voice sounded cool, as if she tried to hide her feelings. Sokka heard sobbing, but Katara wasn't crying.

He looked over her shoulder and saw Azula. She tore at the metal chain holding her back, screaming as tears streamed down her face. Sokka almost hadn't recognized her – she was nothing like the composed princess he feared.

'What happened?' he asked, looking at Zuko.

Zuko sighed, looking at his sister with tears in his eyes. 'She broke,' he responded.

Sokka frowned. 'I don't understand…'

'She keeps yelling about our mother,' Zuko muttered, his expression blank as if he was lost in thought. 'It's as if she sees her.' He rubbed his eyes and turned his back on his sister.

Sokka looked at the girl. How old was she? Not older than he was, that was for sure.

They had to carry her away, as she was still screaming and unable or unwilling to walk. Zuko tried to calm her, but her brother's face only seemed to anger Azula more.

'Let go of me!' she screeched, trying to pull her arm away.

In doing so, she revealed the number on her underarm. Sokka had to blink a few times as he saw the seven numbers. He tried to convince himself that he had misread them.

They were the same as the ones on his own arm.

0o0o0

Zuko was Fire Lord now. Sokka was happy for him, but his thought kept going back to the last Fire Lord. Azula. He hadn't told anyone about their matching numbers – and he wasn't going to. For starters: he didn't want to have a crazy soulmate. And he had probably misread them anyway. Because there was no way that he and Azula were soulmates.

Zuko tried to visit Azula at least two times a week. Sokka knew that he was the only person in doing so. He couldn't remove the image of her after losing that battle. He heard rumours, rumours of how she had turned crazy.

He asked Zuko if he was allowed to visit her. Zuko frowned when he asked him that. 'Why would you want to?' he asked.

'I've heard that she's quite lonely,' Sokka improvised. 'I want to help.' Zuko still looked suspicious, but he decided that he was seing ghosts. 'Don't expect too much,' he said. 'She's still… well, let's say she's still in shock.'

Sokka went to visit the next day. He made sure that his arm bindings covered his tattoo. He didn't want Azula to know.

She was chained up, but she didn't cry anymore. She even seemed… calm? No, Sokka thought. That's not the correct word for it. She seems defeated.

'Hello,' he said, as if he was about to start a decent conversation. Azula sat, her arms tied behind her back, her head hang as she stared at the floor. After his words, she raised her head, but she stayed silent.

Sokka had no idea what to say. Instead, he sat down as well, so he wouldn't have to look down on her. 'I've wanted to visit you for quite some time,' he said. 'How… I was wondering, if, well, is there anything I could do for you?'

Azula stared at him, but she didn't speak. Sokka started to grow even more uncomfortable.

'I thought you might like some company,' he said. 'And I like to think that I, well…' He stopped, not knowing what he should say.

Azula stayed silent.

Eventually, Sokka started to talk about his life, while desperately trying to avoid all topics concering Zuko.

When Sokka went home, Azula hadn't said a single thing.

0o0o0o

He kept visiting her. No one understood why. Zuko thought he was trying to do him a favour and thanked him every opportunity he got. Aang thought it was a selfless act on Sokka's part. Katara was worried and constantly told him not to let her get into his head.

It took him several weeks, but eventually, she started to talk.

'Why do you keep coming?' she asked him.

Sokka shrugged.

'It's not like I'm nice company.'

'You're not too bad,' Sokka said. 'I kind of enjoy it.'

Azula pondered his words for a while, even though it was clear she didn't believe him. 'Does that mean... you'll keep coming?' she asked eventually.

Sokka nodded.

'You won't leave me alone?' she asked.

Sokka nodded again. 'As long as you don't put me on fire... I'll keep coming.'

Azula rolled her eyes and suddenly looked very much like her former self. 'Fool,' she said with a small smile. 'I promise I won't put you on fire.'

0o0o0o0

Sokka's hand hesitated before knocking on Zuko's door. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do – but he had to do something.

The door was opening by a soldier, suspiciously looking at Sokka.

'Let him in,' Zuko said from behind his desk.

'Thank you,' Sokka said before entering. He looked around and saw two other soldiers. 'Zuko, could we have a little bit of privacy? I need to tell you something.'

Zuko frowned, hearing the uncharacteristically serious tone in Sokka's voice. 'Leave us,' he commanded.

Sokka waited until the door had closed behind the last soldier before talking. 'On the day of Sozin's comet… they were taking Azula away and I couldn't help but notice something.

Zuko seemed worried. 'What was it?' he asked.

Sokka hesitantly raised his right arm. 'She and I… we kind of have… the same number,' he finished, feeling like a complete moron.

Zuko's blinked. 'Sorry, what?'

Sokka uncomfortable touched his soulmate tattoo. 'Azula and I… I think we're soulmates.' He tried to smile, but it seemed more like a scowl.

Zuko seemed as if he wanted to repeat his last words, but instead he kept silent and looked at Sokka in utter disbelief. 'You… and my sister?'

'It seems so,' Sokka said. 'I didn't believe it at first, but…' He shrugged. 'She's not as bad as she seems, I suppose.'

'Does she know it?' Zuko asked

Sokka shook his head. 'I didn't dare to tell her. I was afraid she would start laughing or try to burn me or something.'

'It might be good for her,' Zuko said, although he still seemed flabbergasted.

'I… maybe?'

Zuko seemed to think as he rubbed his face. 'Do you want to tell her?'

Sokka hesitated. 'Kind of. Maybe. I want to help her.'

Zuko nodded. 'Then we'll tell her.'

They waited a week, because Sokka felt as if he had to try and prepare for Azula's reaction. He spent a lot of time alone, thinking about what this meant for his future. If Azula was his soulmate… and if she didn't want him, what would that mean? Would he stay alone forever?

0o0o0

Sokka had never felt this nervous. He had to constantly remind himself to keep breathing. He tried to stay positive – who knows, Azula might be happy?

'I'll stay outside,' Zuko said.

'You're not coming in?' Sokka asked warily.

Zuko shook his head. 'I think she'll react better when I'm not around.'

Sokka swallowed. 'I suppose.'

Zuko apparently saw the worry on his face.

'She won't attack,' he assured Sokka. 'But if you're afraid, we can always tie her up.'

'That sounds like the beginning of a healty relationship,' Sokka said sarcastically. 'No, I'll be fine.' He wasn't all too sure of that himself, but he went in anyway.

Azula sat on a bed, her hands in her lap, prepared to see her visitors.

'Hello,' Sokka said, a little softer than usual.

Azula raised one eyebrow, immediately sensing his nerves. 'Hello,' she responded. It wasn't like her to ask personal questions, but the way her eyes followed his every clumsy movement showed that she was indeed curious.

'I've come to tell you something…'

She raised both her eyebrows now. 'Really,' she said.

'Yes,' Sokka said. 'I don't assume, eh, you can promise not to get mad?'

'You assume correctly,' Azula responded, frowning as she tried to figure out _what_ he was going to tell her.

 _Was he going to leave her as well?_

'So… recently, I noticed something,' Sokka said, sitting down on a chair placed in front of her bed. 'On your arm.'

Azula subconsciously stroke her arm. 'My tattoo?' she asked in disbelief.

Sokka nodded. He tried to find the right words to say, but they weren't coming. Instead, they looked at each other in silence. Azula's face was unreadable.

Sokka suddenly undid his armbandage, showing Azula his arm. She stared at his number without moving. Even though she knew her number by heart she stretched her arm as well, placing it next to Sokka's.

Their numbers were identical.

Sokka eyed Azula's face, but her expression was stoic and cold. His heart dropped. She didn't seem too happy.

'Azula?' he asked. That one word seemed to express everything he was feeling. Her eyes travelled from their arms to Sokka's eyes.

Their eyes locked and for the first time since the comet, Azula smiled. Her gaze wandered back to his arm.

'It seems we've found one another,' she said, her voice soft. Her fingers trailed the numbers on Sokka's skin. She swallowed before looking back at Sokka. 'Did you… were you unhappy when you found out?'

Sokka placed his hand on hers, rubbing the back with his thumb. 'I have to admit that I was shocked,' he said. 'And worried. I thought you would hate me if you found out. But the more time I spend here… the more I feel like this could work.'

It wasn't exactly a confession of love. But it was more than she had ever had. She felt a small sprout of hope being planted in her chest. Azula intertwined her fingers with Sokka's wolftail and pulled him in for their first kiss.

0o0o0o

Zuko allowed Azula to return to the palace, although Sokka had the impression that he had doubled the guard. It didn't take lang before everyone knew about the Princess and her soulmate. Katara was doubtfull at first, but when Azula didn't burn his face off, she started to warm up to the Princess.

It was autumn. Sokka quickly realised that he prefered it over the almost sickening heat of the summer. He and Azula walked the palace garden, holding hands as they enjoyed the sun. It was warm enough to walk around in sleeveless shirts, but it was not too hot.

'It looks beautiful, doesn't it?' Sokka asked, looking at Azula. She didn't seem defeated anymore. Sokka wouldn't go so far as too say she looked happy, but she started to remind him of the fierce princess she had once been.

'What?' Azula asked.

'Everything,' Sokka responded.

Azula rolled her eyes. 'Very clear what you mean.'

'The trees. The leaves.'

Azula looked at them. 'I assume it's kind of pretty,' she admitted.

0o0o0o

Everyone expected them to get married, but Azula had told Sokka to wait. 'Why?' he had asked her. She had rolled her eyes. 'Do you really want to marry me?' she had mused. 'Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?'

Sokka had looked at her and there was not a single doubt on his mind. 'Yes,' he had answered.

Azula had blushed. 'First I want to get better,' she had responded.

0o0o0o0

Sokka would never forget the first time Azula told him she loved him. He had told her before, of course, but he knew she had difficulty saying it herself. She once told him no one had ever told her they loved her before. Sokka made sure she'd never forget how crazy he was about her.

On that very particular day, they were on the beach, swimming. Sokka wasn't as good as Azula. It seemed strange, until he realised that he didn't actually swim a lot in the Southern Water Tribe.

He had a lot of fun chasing after her though. Everytime he almost had her – she quickly swam away, always just oustide his reach.

'You're teasing me,' he yelled.

Azula smiled. 'Eventually you'll catch me,' she said. 'If you're fast enough.'

'I doubt I'll ever be fast enough to catch you.'

'Well,' Azula said, placing a finger against her chin as if she was thinking deeply. 'If you're not faster than me, you should be smarter than me.'

'That's impossible,' Sokka exclaimed laughing.

Azula laughed to.

Sokka suddenly darted forward, intending to grab her waist, but she jumped backwards and he emerged completely in the water.

'O Sokka, you fool,' she said while barely being able to contain her laughter. In fact, she laughed so hard that Sokka could grab her.

'It was supposed to go that way,' he told her before kissing her cheek. 'It was a trick.'

' _Of course_ it was,' Azula said, still smiling. 'You're a fool if you think I'll believe that.'

'I'm _your_ fool.'

'Indeed you are,' Azula said. 'And I love you for it.'

Sokka stared at her after those words. Azula smiled, a little insecure, before kissing him and pulling him under once more.

0o0o0o0

It seemed as if everyone started to trust Azula again. Sokka had seen her with Ty Lee, laughing as the talked about some old memories from school. He had seen her with Zuko, discussing politcs and talking about the future of the Fire Nation. He had even seen her with Katara and Hakoda, smiling as she was accepted by her soon to be family.

He still hadn't asked her yet.

0o0o0o0

When Sokka finally preposed, Azula was ready for it. That didn't mean she expected it, though. It was late summer, early autumn. The sky was already darkening and the sky had the colour of flames – red, blue and orange.

It felt as if both their elements were represented here. The sea reminded Sokka of home, the heat of the woman beside him of reminded him of his hopes for the future. It was a fitting scenery.

'It's beautiful, isn't it,' he said.

Azula smiled. 'You always say that,' she said.

'It's true.' Sokka intertwined his fingers with her. He had always it would be easy to propose. A proposal between soulmates often was nothing short but a formality. Not with Azula. Sokka actually found himself wondering is she would accept him. Nothing ever seemed sure with her. She was unpredictable, dangerous sometimes – and it was always exciting to be with her.

Sokka had planned his whole speech – but suddenly those words seemed hollow. He didn't want to tell Azula some words he had learned by heart. He wanted to speak from his heart.

'Azula...' he said.

She sensed the nervous tone in his voice. 'Yes?' she asked, turning her head to look at him. Sokka stared in her eyes a few moment, contemplating just kissing her and forgetting about the proposal.

But he wanted to marry her.

He grabbed her other hand, making her face him. She frowned, not realising what he was doing.

'From the day that I met you... you challenged me,' Sokka said. 'In every way. I'm never bored when I am around you... and I'm not sure if that has something to with how different you are from other girls. That's probably not even the reason I like – love you. I love you because you are you. Because of... because of a million little things. Your smile, the sound you make when Zuko says something stupid and how you kind of see the beauty in everything to. If you want to.' He started rambeling and had to stop before he would talk three hours about how amazing he thought she was.

'It would be, the greatest privilige in my life, if I could share it with you,' Sokka said. He involuntarily squeezed her hands as he lowered himself on one knee. 'Will you do me the honour of marrying me?'

Azula stared at him blankly for a few seconds those few moments Sokka was divided between hope and fear.

'Sokka, you fool,' she said.

It felt as if he was about to throw up his heart.

'Of course I'll marry you.'

Sokka startled Azula with his sudden hug, throwing her off balance and almost throwing her to the ground.

'I know what you want to say,' Sokka said before she could. 'I'm a fool. I know. But I'm your fool.'

'And don't you forget,' Azula said.

0o0o0o0

Traditional Fire Nation weddings required the bride to wear the colour of Fire. Traditional Water Tribe weddings required blue clothes. 'It's a good thing my fire's blue,' Azula had said when they started to discuss it.

That day, she looked stunning in her blue dress. Not because of that dress – but because she looked happy. Her eyes sparkled and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Sokka could watch her all day – for the rest of his life, probably. He would make sure that smile would never leave her face for long.

* * *

 **A/N: I very much enjoyed writing this piece - so I might upload a few other Sokkla Soulmate AU's.**


End file.
